La fenêtre, ou un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: Par ses mots, il a ouvert une fenêtre. Par ses mots, il m'a brisé le coeur. -Reviens! Mon cri retentit dans le couloir où je le sais encore présent. Mais il est partit.


_Bonjour bonsoir !_

_Un p'tit OS comme ça, juste pour l'envie. Non, je ne me suis pas ennuyée, cette fois ^^_

_Juste je regardais ma fenêtre. Ce qui justifie le titre, en fait..._

_J'aime bien les OS où il n'y a pas beaucoup de contexte, pour ajouter au mystère qu'est la relation Drago/Hermione. Et vous ? (Ceci n'est ABSOLUMENT pas une demande de reviews. Mais si vous en avez envie, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous en empêcher...^^ Sachez simplement que c'est super encourageant pour une auteur. Voilà... :p)_

_Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit... Ah, si, vous pouvez écouter «The story of the impossible », de Peter Poehl (elle est dans L'arnacoeur). Je l'écoute souvent en écrivant des Dramione. Ça colle avec le titre..._

_Enjoy !_

La fenêtre, ou un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses, non ?

Les pas s'étaient trop rapprochés, je peux maintenant entendre sa respiration, beaucoup plus calme que la mienne. Celle de quelqu'un habitué à faire un effort continu. Il allait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps, tandis que moi... Je n'ai pas le souffle pour, ni les jambes. J'inspire difficilement à fond, déterminée.

Je fais volte-face, ma baguette brandie devant moi. Je vais devoir me battre.

-Expellia...

-Stupéfix, dit-il simplement.

Je m'écroule sur le sol, paralysée. Je suis à sa merci, alors que je tente de le fuir depuis plus d'une heure au milieu des sorts et des cris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « ne bouge pas » ?

Il s'accroupit à côté de ma tête je lui jette un regard noir.

-Pas de ça, s'il te plait.

J'avais envie de lui crier « sale mangemort » à la figure. J'avais envie de le frapper, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Plus maintenant. Sa voix était basse, non plus arrogante. Je ne reconnais pas le Malefoy qui se tient à côté de moi, il est trop... Trop quoi ? Triste ? Désespéré ? Pourtant, ce qu'il se passe maintenant, il l'a voulu. Mon regard noir mue lentement en un regard curieux, et rapidement lorsqu'il se met à caresser doucement mes cheveux.

-Ils sont encore plus doux que je ne l'avais imaginé..., murmure-t-il.

Je frissonne, malgré le sort. Devant lui, alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas fléchir devant lui. Lui qui se montrait différent pour la première fois.

-Surprise ?, demande-t-il d'une voix lasse. Hé oui, même les fouines ont un cœur... Je sais, je sais, je ne suis plus la fouine, mais le mangemort.

Il y a du regret dans sa voix, de la douleur. Pourquoi ?

-Mais toi, reprit-il d'une voix douce, tu es toujours l'agaçante Gryffondor, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, la née-moldue, mon bourreau innocent...

Il émet un petit rire forcé.

Née moldue et pas Sang de Bourbe.

Bourreau innocent ?

Je l'observe. Ses yeux gris étaient voilés, pleins de tristesse. Je les préfère encore hautains et arrogants, car ils sont là effrayants. Je frissonne de nouveau, et il me prend dans ses bras. Nouveau frisson. De peur cette fois.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferai pas de mal, murmure-t-il. Je... Je veux juste... Simplement rester avec toi. Un peu.

Pendant quelques minutes, il reste silencieux, tandis que je réfléchis à ce qu'il dit. Je ne comprends pas très bien. Tout ça... Tout ça est assez étrange. Au niveau de ma poitrine, je ressens quelque chose que je n'ai jamais senti avant. Comme un nuage qui battrait un rythme. C'est assez lent.

-Tu sais...

Sa voix était rauque. Pourquoi ? J'ai peur. Encore.

-Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. Jamais. Mais tu m'y obligeais, rien qu'en étant toi. C'était ça le pire, je crois, toi. Toi et encore toi. Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme toutes les autres filles ? Montrer une image de toi, fausse ? Elles se font toutes belles et désirables. Pas toi. Pourquoi ? Il y avait toi. Toi, pas une image. Toi, Hermione Granger.

Il y a trop de trémolos dans sa voix. Mon estomac se tord. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir, pas entendre la suite.

Je dois rejoindre les autres, me battre, après tout il y a des mangemorts dans Poudlard.

-Tu sais, je voulais simplement me protéger. Me convaincre que c'était une illusion. Parce que je savais que ça allait finir avec la Marque. Je n'en ai jamais voulu, tu sais ? Si au début, j'ai partagé les idéaux de mon père, j'ai les miens désormais.

Une explosion retentit. Des cris. Laisse-moi partir, supplient mes yeux. Je dois me battre, aider. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller. Etant donné que tu es une née-moldue, ils te tueront. Il est temps de se dire adieu, mais avant, je vais te montrer ce en quoi je crois maintenant. Mon rêve.

Il me soulève, et avance. Ces couloirs-ci sont vides, on n'entend que les échos des sorts et des cris. Pourquoi le nuage dans ma poitrine s'est-il subitement alourdi ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi toutes ces paroles ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?...

Où va-t-on ? Je m'en fiche, en fait. Je veux comprendre. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas !... C'est si compliqué. Pourquoi est-il si attentif envers moi ? N'a-t-il jamais compris que je ne l'insultais que lorsqu'il m'insultait, sinon je suis neutre ?

Il emprunte l'escalier. Où diable m'emmène-t-il ? Le silence est retombé, maintenant. Il n'y a plus que ses pas qui résonnent sur la pierre froide. Et son cœur qui bat à mon oreille. Une pulsation lente et profonde, comme celle du nuage dans ma poitrine. C'est rassurant. Calme.

-Peu d'élèves viennent ici, déclare-t-il, brisant le silence. Il ne mène à aucune salle de classe, ou la bibliothèque ou l'infirmerie. On pourrait l'utiliser, mais c'est plus long. Alors personne ne vient. Moi si, pour être seul. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point la présence de Parkinson est insupportable...

Il tente de plaisanter, mais n'y arrive pas. Sa voix tremble un peu.

-C'est mon endroit préféré de Poudlard. J'aime y être pour réfléchir, penser à autre chose que Voldemort et ses idéaux, à mon rêve par exemple. C'est si facile ici. Regarde...

On est arrivé à une alcôve. C'est idéal pour être au calme, il a raison. Il me dépose sur le banc de pierre.

-Ici, je pense à mon rêve. Je le vois, l'admire en toute sécurité. De derrière la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas si je dois la détester ou l'aimer, cette fenêtre..., murmure-t-il en posant sa main aux longs doigts sur la vitre.

Il tourne la tête vers l'extérieur, observe son rêve et sourit légèrement. Puis me regarde, et s'assoit à côté de moi. Ma curiosité brûle haut et clair, je suis assise contre ladite fenêtre et ne peux pas tourner la tête pour découvrir ce fameux rêve. Il me caresse les cheveux. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, et les cris portent jusqu'ici maintenant.

-Tu vas vite savoir...

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les fenêtres. Ce sont des amies versatiles. On peut y voir des choses magnifiques, des vérités. C'est par une fenêtre que j'ai vu Ron embrasser Lavande, et me briser le cœur par la même occasion.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, sans cesser ses mouvements dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne perds pas espoir. Peut-être qu'un jour... On se reverra, je te le promets, je te le jure. Je trouverai une fenêtre pour m'échapper. Pour l'instant, je dois partir. Je dois te laisser ici. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et ses lèvres s'attardent sur ma peau.

Je ne veux pas comprendre pour ne pas pleurer.

-Adieu, Hermione.

Il part, me laissant seule avec mes peurs. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'ouvrir, cette fenêtre. Découverte trop tard, sûrement, pour que je l'ouvre sans doutes ou peur de regrets. Mais je suis une Gryffondor. Foutaises. Je suis terrorisée.

Le sort reflue, et je tourne la tête.

J'ai maintenant une vue parfaite sur la bibliothèque, ou plutôt une table. C'est une table pour une personne, en chêne. Elle est contre une fenêtre, pour que le soleil puisse l'éclairer, et que l'élève profite des rayons, ou regarde la neige tomber. Elle est polie par les âges et les parchemins, ce qui la rend assez douce au toucher. Je le sais parce que j'y passe tout mon temps libre. Je le sais parce que c'est ma table de travail.

Deus larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues tandis que j'étouffe un sanglot. Le nuage de ma poitrine est très lourd maintenant. Je pose ma main sur la vitre, là où il a mis la sienne. Sur la fenêtre.

Par ses mots, il a crée une relation que nous n'avons jamais eu, nous a lié par des sentiments qui apparemment étaient cachés mais profonds. Par ses mots, il a ouvert une fenêtre. Par ses mots, il m'a brisé le cœur.

-Reviens !

Mon cri résonne dans le couloir où je le sais encore présent.

Mais il est parti, et je sais qu'on se reverra. Après tout, un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses...

Non ?

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère. Imaginez ce que vous voulez après... J'ai imaginé différentes suites, mais je ne suis pas sure de vouloir en poster une. C'est censé être un OS à fin ouverte, mais bon... Y en a sûrement qui, comme moi, sont frustrées après. Dites le par review ! ^^_

_Miss Acide_


End file.
